True Love
by Jeff Hardy is Rad
Summary: Jeff loves Ashley, Ashley loves Jeff what happens when they confess their love? secrets, problems, Chris Jericho being an idiot, and much much more. Ashley/Jeff Chirs, Mickie-James, Maria, Candice-Michelle, John Cena, and Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1 Night Out

Chapter 1 Night Out

Please R+R!

He walked up to her, quietly so she wouldn't hear him. He grabbed her with his hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who" said the mysterious figure

"Jeff, get off me!" said the punk diva Ashley.

"so, how was your match" he asked who was just getting ready for his against Chris Jericho. Jeff had just gotten back from a 60 day suspension and wanted his title back! Tonight was his chance to shine!

"Good, I won, but you know Melina, she sucks." They laughed. Ashley was wearing a pink and black mini-skirt with a white t-shirt over a black tank top. Her hair wasn't up in a bun, it was just down to her shoulders. Jeff was in his regular WWE fighting clothes, black pants and the Hardy boys mirror t-shirt. He had purple and green highlights in his hair and black and white arm bands. His hair was down too since he never fights in a pony tail.

"Well I got to go win my title back"

"Ok Jeff I'll see you later, good luck"

"Thanks ash, bye" while Jeff was in his match, Ashley took a shower and got cleaned up. She was having a night out with her four best friends ever, Mickie-James, Maria, Candice-Michelle, and Lillian. They had all planed Saturday that after Raw they would all go out to eat and go to the mall.

Jeff got back from his match, intercontinental belt in his left hand. Melina was standing at his locker room door, looking slutty as usual. She knew Ashley and Jeff liked each other but she hated Ashley and wanted Jeff for herself.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hi"

"So I saw your match that was great, did you watch mine?"

"Yeah"

"What did you think?"

"I think you suck and need to go practice some more" Jeff hated Melina and wanted her to go away most of the time. Melina groaned and walked away. Jeff laughed.

"What's so funny dude?" Asked Jeff's older brother matt who just got drafted to Raw

"Melina…"

"Ahhh" Matt was wearing camouflage pants with a hardy boys shirt on. His hair was pulled back to a long pony-tail. Ashley came over along with her best friends at this time.

"Hey guys, want to go to the mall with us?" asked Mickie-James

"Uh, sure" replied the Hardy brothers

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the mall, Jeff and Matt were carrying 5 bags and only one was there's. Matt was carrying his, Mickie's, Lillian and Candice's. Jeff was carrying his, Ashley's and Maria's. The 4 girls carried only one each, their own.

"Damn you girls like to shop" laughed Matt.

"Hey what do you expect were women?" Laughed Maria

"Hey I'm going to hot topic, anyone want to come?" Asked Ashley

(Whispering to Jeff) "You like hot topic and Ashley so go with her"

"I'll go with you ash." Jeff said. So Ashley and Jeff went into hot topic and Matt, Mickie, Maria, Lillian, and Candice all went to areopostale. Matt bought a necklace, Maria new jeans, Mickie bought 2 shirts, Lillian bought new shoes and Candice bought new shoes too.

Jeff got some new shirts, a belt and a hoody. Ashley bought a new pair of pants, a new shirt, a bracelet, earrings and a pin. They all met up in Pac sun and decided to go back to the hotel. Jeff helped Ashley bring her stuff to her room and he stayed up there for about an hour just talking with her. At about 1:30am he went back to his room to get some sleep.

Please review I know it sucks so far but it gets better! Promise!


	2. Chapter 2 Just a normal day

Chapter 2 Just a normal day

Please R+R

Jeff woke up to his radio alarm playing nine in the afternoon by panic at the disco. He got up stretched, got changed, and walked down stairs. The time was about 6:00am. In the lobby of the hotel he saw John Cena, the new WWE champion.

"What are you doing down here so early Jeff?" asked John

"Oh getting ready to go jogging, why are you down here?"

"Cool, I'm down here to meet with Mr. McMahon and Randy to start an "I hate you, you stole my title storyline."

"Ah, well have fun"

"You too" Jeff ran outside, it was about 55 degrees and sunny. Jeff ran about a mile and started to run back. He got inside at about 7:00am. He went up to his room to take a shower, when he saw Ashley.

"I didn't know you jogged Jeff." Maria said

"Yea, well when you're at your brother's house for 60 days you want to do something new so I started running every morning."

"Oh that's cool, I guess"

"Yup, well I'll be out later I gotta take a shower"

"Ok, bye Jeff."

When Jeff finished his shower he got dressed in nice jeans and a peroxwhy?gen shirt. He did his hair purple and green and it was pulled into a pony-tail. He went to Ashley's room. He knocked on the dorr while waiting for her to come open it he tried fixing his pony-tail. She answered while he was fixing it.

"Having hair problems?"

"Yeah"

"Would you like me to fix it?"

"Sure I guess so" he walked in to her room, Mickie and Maria were sitting on the bed. He turned around and sat on the floor next to the bed. Ashley sat on the bed and pulled out his tie, she grabbed another and put his hair into pig-tails. Everyone laughed

"What's so funny?" Ashley gave him the mirror. He laughed

"What's so funny guys-whoa Jeff your hair is…different" said Chris walking into the room

"Yeah I know, don't I look pretty?" he laughed

"Sure."

"Hey Chris, aren't you mad at Jeff for stealing your belt"

"Oh yeah, grrr" everyone laughed

"So why are you here Chris?" asked Maria

"Just wanted to laugh too" he laughed. Jeff with his hair still in pig-tails got hungry, so did everyone else, so they all went out to eat. They went to taco bell

"Te quirro taco bell?" laughed Ashley, everyone else joined her. It was about 11:00am when they got to taco bell. They all had some tacos, except Chris and Jeff, Jeff had quasidias and Chris had a chalupa. They all went back to the hotel and got the script for Monday, they went to Jeff's room to read it over. After everyone left it was just Jeff and Ashley. Ashley was about to say something when Matt came in

"Hey guys, oh am I interrupting something?"

"n-no nothing at all w-we were just talking, well I have to go bye." She ran out of his room.

"Alright bye ash" said Jeff


	3. Chapter 3 Monday Night Raw

Chapter 3 Monday night Raw

Next Monday was crazy for Raw. John Cena was in a skit with Randy about how John "cheated" and won the WWE Championship belt. After the big controversy, William Regal set up a match tonight. it was a revenge handy-cap match. Randy Orton, JBL, and Triple H, vs. John Cena. This was not a WWE Championship match, just revenge. The women's match of the night would be Beth Phoenix against Ashley for the WWE women's championship belt. Then of course there were some random, not so important matches and skits. One of which was Brian Kendrick and Paul London vs. Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes. Try and guess who won, you can't because since it was a no DQ match, Jeff and Matt Hardy decided to come back with Team Extreme! Now that Matt id back on Raw, they both decided to be Tag partners as well as individual wrestlers!

The next match of the night was Ashley vs. Beth Phoenix. Right before it started Jeff ran into Ashley.

"Hey ash, good luck tonight"

"Thanks Jeff"

The match was pretty intense and lasted about 20 minutes long. A few reversals happened but Ashley won with a new move, well not new, but new to her. A moonsault. Ashley pinned the 1-2-3 and got the women's championship belt! She ran out of the ring to backstage to show off her new champion ship glory! Jeff ran into her.

"Ash, hey, nice belt, make you look good."

"Thanks Jeff your IC belt makes you look pretty good yourself."

"Only pretty good?" he said with puppy dog eyes and a pout

"Well not to be mean to the other WWE superstars but no you can so pull off better than any other IC champ before." They laughed they started to get closer together Jeff leaned in, but of course, Chris popped up out of nowhere.

"Sup guys, gal-am I interrupting something?"

"No nothing, nothing at all" Jeff said. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked away. Jeff started to walk towards her but Chris stopped him.

"So…"

"What?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"What!"

"Oh come on everyone knows you like her"

"I don't like her"

"Sorry I mean you love her"

"Dude shut up I don't love her"

"Umhm sure whatever you say Jeff, so you don't mind if uh I take a shot at her?"

"You don't even like Ashley, you like Mickie."

"No I don't, but you know I kinda like Ashley, do you mind can I have her?" he said sarcastically

"Whatever Chris I don't care." Jeff said with anger as he walked away.

The last match of the night was the John Cena vs. Randy, Triple H and JBL. After everyone entered the fight was on. JBL was hurt with an FU and When Triple H went to throw a hard Right fist punch, John ducked and he hit JBL strait in the jaw. So JBL is outside the ring trying to fix his jaw. Randy and H worked very well as a team and started winning, until JBL came back in with a chair trying to hit John but of course with his bad eyesight and lack of coordination, he somehow hit Randy straight in the head. John just finished the FU to H and went over to Randy set up for the STFU and made poor weak Randy tap out. Raw ended with John staring at Randy with the championship belt on his shoulder. Jeff decided to go to the hotel and go to sleep since he was tired and got no sleep the past 2 days.

A/N": hope you liked it. Yea I finally put in some action and feelings between Ash and Jeff. What do you think is going to happen, please review. Tell me what you think about Chris


	4. Chapter 4 story lines

Chapter 4 story-lines

Jeff woke up hearing his named being called numerous times. His arm was shaking. He opened his eyes, it was Ashley

"Jeff wake up, Jeff!"

"huh, what?"

"your going to be late get up!"

"late for what" he asked stretching his arms out and yawning.

"the Raw meeting, didn't you read your notice?"she held up a piece of paper in his face

"what, what's this?"

"it's a paper saying you're released." She said thinking it will get him up

"what, im released, for what" he jumped up

"I knew that would get you up, come on the meeting for our new storylines is at 9:00 and its 8:55"

"what, ok, do you need a ride?"

"yes that's why I'm here"

"ok give me 2 minutes." He jumped into the bathroom and got changed. He came out and drove himself and Ashley to the restaurant where the meeting was held.

At the meeting, Jeff sat next to Ashley who was next to Maria who was next to Candice-Michelle who was next to Randy. On the other side of Ashley was Chris who sat next to John. Mickie came into the room

"Chris you stole my seat." Said Mickie

"You can still sit here" he said patting his lap."

"EW you pervert, I'll just sit here." She sat next to John. Cody then came in and sat next to Randy.

"Okay everyone, I know you're hungry but first we need to talk about our next main story lines." said the chairman of the WWE "any ideas?"

"I got one" said Randy. He explained his idea which was John Cena vs. Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship belt since Jeff got the IC belt back and John was the new champ. Everyone agreed it was good and now it was time for the Diva's storyline.

"Maria thought that Beth lost her belt to Ashley and Melina is huge enemies with Ashley, Melina should have title shots. Mr. McMahon thought it over and agreed.

After the breakfast and meeting, everyone went back to the hotel to hang out.

Jeff, Randy, Chris, Cody, and John all went to John's room. Mickie, Maria, Ashley, and Candice all went to Candice's room to hang out.

The Diva's just talked about their crushes and played truth or dare. When it got to Ashley, who didn't say her crush was Jeff, she said it was Ryan Seacrest, which was a total lie, Mickie asked her,

"Truth or dare Ash?" Ashley hesitated

"Uh, dare, I'm a risk taker" she smiled

"Okay, I dare you to…"she thought then smiled an evil smile "kiss Jeff"

"WHAT?"

"Hey you chose dare."

"Fine I'll do it" she walked out of the room with everyone behind the wall watching. She went to John's room and signaled Jeff to come out

"I'll be right back guys." He walked out "what's up Ash?"

She looked back to see Mickie laughing her ass off. "Nothing, just wanted to know what you're doing tonight?"

"Oh nothing just chillen with the guys I guess, why you wanna hang?"

"Uh, sure"

"Well actually I was gonna go out to eat tonight but I was going to be all alone, care to join me"

"Uh sure and when did you get all fancy with your words?"

"Eh, just now I guess" they laughed

"Okay, well I'll see you at?"

"8:00?"

"Perfect, see you at 8:00" Ashley walked back to her friends.

"Screw the kiss" she smiled and walked away "forgetting" to tell them about her date with Jeff.

A/N: please review!


	5. Chapter 5 dinner

Chapter 5 dinner

At about 6:30pm Jeff got out of the shower and did his hair. He got dressed in dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a black shirt over it. His hair was straightened and down, the colors were still purple and green.

Ashley got dressed in light medium-tight jeans with a little rip on the left knee. She had on a white tank top on top of a black t-shirt. She put on 2inch heel boots and put her hair in a neat pony-tail-bun-thing. She walked out her door to meet Jeff. Chris popped up,

"Hey sexy, where you going?"

"To meet Jeff but I'm almost late so I'll see you later" she walked passed him and went to Jeff's room. She knocked on the door. Jeff opened it and his jaw dropped. He blinked a few times

"…uh…wow"

"Is it too much, because I can change if you want me to?"

"No, no you look great" he blinked "really great" she smiled

"Thanks, you too" they left in Jeff's car and got to the restaurant. They got inside and got seated.

"Can I get you anything to start off with?" asked the waitress

"Um, I'll have a diet coke please" answered Ashley

"Make that two please"

"No problem, I'll be right back"

"So Ash what do you want to eat tonight, you can have anything, it's on me"

"You don't have to pay"

"I want to, my treat"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm positive"

"Ok, fine but I buy next time"

"Fine, if you can get the check from m-"he got interrupted by the WWE champ

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Nothing just getting something to eat" said Ashley "hey Candice, you here with john?"

"Yup, we came together"

"Oh cool, well we have to order but I'll see you later"

"Ok bye Ash, bye Jeff." Said Candice

"Aight bye guys" said the champ

"Bye" said Jeff and Ashley in unison

"Okay here you go, do you know what you would like to eat?" asked the same waitress

"Um, yes I'll have the chicken with fries" said Jeff

"Damn, are you like in love with chicken or something?" she laughed "um I'll have the chicken ceaser salad"

"Ok, I'll be right back with your food"

"Thanks" said Jeff.

After they got their food and talk for about 20 minutes, Jeff grabbed the check. Ashley looked at him and rolled her eyes

"You don't have to pay"

"I want to"

"Whatever, you know you're very stubborn"

"Thank you" she rolled her eyes again. They left and got to the hotel it was about 11:30 maybe 12:00. Jeff brought Ashley to her room and when she went to go open the door, she dropped her keys. Both Jeff and Ashley went to go pick them up and bumped heads.

"Ow" said Ashley

"I'm sorry are you ok" said Jeff rubbing his head

"Yea I'm fine; you know your head is bony"

"I hope so" they laughed.

"Well I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow" said Ashley. She turned around to go inside her room when Jeff turned her around. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you-"she stopped him and kissed him back. They both pulled away and licked their lips. Ashley bit her bottom lip.

"Well I'll see you later" she said

"Ok, bye Ash."

"Bye Jeff" Ashley started to go inside but stopped again

"Jeff please don't tell anyone yet, I don't want people to know were together yet"

"No problem, I can keep it a secret"

"Promise?"

"I promise" he went to his room to see Chris Jericho at his door

"Sup Chris?"

"Nothing you?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure"

"What?"

"I saw you kiss her"

"What!" yelled Jeff

"Dude chill I won't tell anyone, but I thought you didn't like her?"

"Whatever dude just don't tell anyone"

"I won't" he said "I promise" Jeff walked inside when Chris left and went straight to sleep. He fell asleep with a big smile spread across his face!

A/N: omg they kissed, what do you think about that? Please review


	6. Chapter 6 breakfast

Chapter 6 breakfast

Jeff woke up at 6:30am and did his usual jog. He came back up to his room, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to the lounge to get some breakfast. When he got down there he saw Mickie, Ashley, Maria, Lillian, and Candice. Ashley turned around and smiled at him, he smiled back. He went to go sit over with her but saw his friends, Matt, John, Cody, Chris, and Randy and decided it would be to noticeable. So he went and sat with the guys. Chris looked at him confused

"Ywhay arnetay ittingsay ithway ashay?" he said (pig Latin for why aren't you sitting with ash?)

"Because I don't want to right now" giving the hint to Chris that it's to noticeable

"Oh ok" Matt, John Cody, and Randy looked confused at the two. There was a small awkward silence until,

"GAY BABY!!" SHOUTED Jeff, but not too loud. Everyone laughed and decided that there will be no more awkward silences. All of a sudden you could hear,

_Hey, hey nothing you can say (say) nothings gonna change what you've done to me_

Randy picked up his cell

"Sorry I have to take this" everyone looked

"Hi mom" he said everyone burst out with laughter.

"Aw so cute it's his mommy" randy turned back around and closed his phone

"Sorry about that"

"So, how's mommy doing?" laughed Matt

"Did you tell her we said hi?" added Jeff

"Shut up guys, it's not his fault his mommy loves him" laughed John. Randy rolled his eyes

Over at the table with the girls all you could hear was laughter.

"I want to know what's so funny" said Ashley

"So go ask" said Mickie "you'll get to see Jeff"

"What!?"

"Oh come on we all know you like him, it's so obvious."

"Well you and Chris aren't so much of a secret either."

"Good, and yes it's true I like Chris he's so sexy, see I'm not afraid to admit it"

"Admit what everyone knew already?"

"Whatever, if you're not going over there I will" she walked over to Chris. She pushed him over a little and sat on the chair with him.

"So, what's so funny guys?"

"Nothing just some awkward silences and randy talking to his mommy" said John

"Ok…?"

"Ow Mickie, your ass is really boney." Said Chris with a smirk.

"Fine then I'll leave" she got up and walked back to her seat.

"So what were they laughing about?" asked Maria

"Stupid shit"

"Oh, ok?" said Lillian. After about 2 minutes, Jeff, Matt, Cody, John, Chris, and Randy walked over to their table and sat down. Jeff next to Ashley, Randy next to Maria, John next to Candice, Cody next to Lillian, Matt next to Lillian (on the other side) and Chris sat on Mickie

"Chris, get off me" yelled Mickie

"You sat on me"

"Well I way like 50 pounds lighter then you" she laughed

"Fine fine fine I'll move" he got up and sat right next to her. "So now you're calling me fat Mickie?" asked Chris "that's so… hurtful" he said with a voice like he was gonna cry.

"You're so stupid Chris" laughed Mickie after about another half hour of talking everyone went up to their rooms. While heading up to his room he caught up with Ashley. He put one arm around her shoulder

"So does anyone know yet?" he asked

"No and I don't really think we should tell anyone yet, since it was so sudden."

"Yea, for now let's keep it between us" Said Jeff. He walked away to his room but Ashley spun him around and gave him a small peck on the lips. Jeff left and went to his room to pack.

A/N: tell me what you think about chapter 6 and Chapter 7 will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Judgement day

Chapter 7, judgment day

It's been a few days and it is now Sunday afternoon. It is almost time for the WWE paper view, judgment day. The Raw main event for tonight was John Cena vs. Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship. The Smack down Championship was Undertaker vs. CM Punk for the Heavyweight Championship. And the newest addition to WWE is the Hardcore belt! Jeff vs. Matt for the belt. The Diva main event is Melina vs. Ashley for the WWE Women's championship. The last match of the night is Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly vs. Brian Kendrick and Paul London for the Tag Team championship.

The time was 4:00pm and the paper view started at 7:00pm. Most WWE stars were eating dinner and getting ready for tonight. Every wrestler needed to be at the arena at 6:00 to be ready and know their scripts and what was going on.

Jeff was down in the hotel restaurant eating a chicken salad. John Cena, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Matt Hardy, CM Punk, Paul (triple H), Shawn Michaels, Batista, and Hornswoggle were also down eating. The Divas that ate with them were Ashley, Mickie, Maria, Candice, Lillian, Michelle McCool, and Kelly Kelly. After they ate, everyone went upstairs to get ready. It was about 5:30pm and most people were taking their shower or getting dressed. Jeff was changing his hair color. He made it Green and blue with red tips. He finished at 5:50pm and left to go to the arena. He stopped and remembered he was getting Ashley so he went to her room and they left to the arena.

It's now 7:00 and judgment day was starting. The first match was Undertaker and CM Punk.

"Introducing next is the defender, the world heavyweight champion, Undertaker"

-5 minutes later-

_Ding ding ding_

CM Punk started in the right upper hand corner of the ring and Undertaker in the left lower hand corner. Within 15 minutes CM Punk won by DQ because Undertaker decided to come at him with a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire and light it on fire! (lol sorry I had to put this in the story)

"Our next match is settled for one fall, for the WWE Women's Championship belt, introducing first, Melina."

"Introducing next is the defender, the WWE Women's Champion, Ashley"

Within 10 minutes Ashley won with an almost flawless victory. The next match was tag-team championship Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly vs. Brian Kendrick and Paul London. Brian and Paul won with a long intense match. It started with Cody and Brian and ended with Hardcore Holly and Brian. Brian Kendrick did a big kick to the face while Hardcore Holly was about to tag and pinned the 1-2-3.

After a few more matches went on, the final match was on. John Cena vs. Chris Jericho

_Come on, you know I've got ya, yea one break the walls down_

"This match is settled for one fall, introducing first the competitor Y2J, Chris Jericho."

_Brrrrr even new (_yabadoo-lol randy4ever)_ your time is up my time is now, you can't see me my time is now_

"Introducing second is the defender, the WWE champion, John Cena"

_Ding ding ding_

The match was 30 minutes long. It had 3 finishers in it but still no pins.

_Ding ding ding_

"The winner of the match, by disqualification, Y2J Chris Jericho."

Chris won because JBL kicked him in the head to make John lose because he eliminated him at Backlash. The match still went on and it looked like a triple threat. JBL after John for eliminating him, Chris after JBL because he made him win by DQ and not get the belt, and John after them both because he was still WWE champion and wasn't letting anyone pin him. After the refs got everyone to stop fighting, they played John's music and he left the stage. After that everyone went back to the hotel to get ready for Raw tomorrow.

A/N: sorry for the long update, I was tired and to excited to write because Jeff finally returned!! Yes randy4ever I know, I'm obsessed, lol also sorry this chapter is short it was longer on paper but I left out something that were kind of stupid  please review


	8. Chapter 8 Jeff and Ashley

Chapter 8 Jeff and Ashley

Then next day at about 11:30 Jeff woke up. He looked at the time, got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went to go eat some breakfast/lunch. It was now about 12:30. Ashley got up around 11:00 and took a shower. She too went downstairs to get food. Not many people were down there so when Jeff saw her, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She turned around to see him

"Hey Jeffy."

"Hey Hun, eating alone?"

"Yea care to join me?"

"I'd love too" he sat down and ordered a coke and a chicken ceaser salad.

"You really like chicken, don't you?" she asked

"No, I love chicken" he said with a smirk he took a bite of the chicken and made a "mmhmm" sound. Jeff was having a lot of fun sitting with Ashley but he kept thinking about if they were together or two really good friends that kissed every now and then. What he didn't know is that Ashley was thinking the same thing. It finally got quiet and Ashley worked up the courage to ask

"J-Jeff, are we t-together?"

"Um, I would love to be together, if you want to"

"I would too" she said. Jeff leaned in and gave her a kiss

"So guys, OH CHICKEN!" yelled Chris who came into the room

"Ugh" sighed Ashley

"NO MY CHICKEN, GET AWAY!" said Jeff

"You guys and your chicken" said Ashley. While Jeff was telling Chris that was his chicken, Ashley leaned over and stole a piece. When she did she bumped into Jeff he turned around

"Hey!" he said

"Aw please" she said making a puppy dog face.

"Aw come on not the puppy dog face, ok fine but only one"

"Yay "she said with a smile Jeff turned around to see Chris making a puppy dog face.

"No, you're still not cute" he said

"Fine, I'll go get my own!" Jeff turned to Ashley

"So where were we?"

"Right here" she said leaning in for a kiss. Jeff kissed her and Chris came over with his chicken. Ashley broke the kiss and licked her lips.

"Don't worry he saw us kiss last week and he promised not to tell anyone" said Jeff

"Yea, I won't I promise."

"Ok thank you, I just don't want a lot of people to know yet." She said

"Just let me know when you want people to know, I'm good at spreading stuff" laughed Chris

"Now that just worries me about you" said Jeff sarcastically

"Well don't let me ruin anything, continue with your kiss" he said. Jeff looked at Ashley and leaned in to kiss her

"Aw, that's just so cute" said Chris "I think I'm going to cry"

"Shut up dude" said Jeff. It was now about 1:00-1:30 and Chris Jeff and Ashley went up to Jeff's room to watch TV and relax. Jeff turned on the TV to CSI Miami. No one really watched it, they were mostly talking.

"Chris you need a girlfriend so we can double date" said Jeff

"Go ask out Mickie"added Ashley

"I would but I don't know if she likes me I mean come on I'm a retard.

"So is she, so why wouldn't she like you?" Asked Ashley

"Fine, I might" he said.

At about 3:00 Ashley left because she was going somewhere with the girls and Chris left because he got bored. So Jeff just watched TV alone and got ready for Raw.


	9. Chapter 9 Raw and Secrets

Chapter 9- Raw and secrets

The time was 9:00 and Raw just started. Jeff was waiting in the locker room for his match against Matt for the Hardcore belt. (I accidently left that out in chapter 7 I think it was but that's ok I caught myself he he) the Camera director knocked on his door,

"Ready, you're up"

"Kay lets go" Jeff said jumping up from his seat running out the door to the curtains. His music screamed through the arena but you could barely hear it over the fans.

_Don't you see the writings on the walls (writings on the walls) you're in way over your head, you're gonna drown in the things that they've said…_

He ran to the ring and handed his I.C. belt to the ref jumping to the second rope showing his hardy guns to the fans! Matt came in next with a trashcan full of weapons.

_Oh yeah….I can slam a tornado, _I can dry up a sea yeah, when I live for the moment…

Matt entered the ring, gave his USA belt to the ref and the two brothers' shook hands.

_Ding, ding, ding_

The match began. Matt started it off with a chair to the head of his younger brother. Jeff recovered quickly and reversed the next chair shot and grabbed the chair from him. He threw it at his brother's chest. Matt recovered and emptied the trash can. Jeff picked up the trash can lid. He smashed it over his older brother's head which did only a little damage. Matt bent the whole trash can over Jeff's head then back. He grabbed the broom laying on the ground and broke it over his younger brothers' back knocking him to the floor. He went for the pin,

"One-tw-" nope no pin. Jeff got up and went to grab the chair but matt kicked him in his gut. Jeff jumped holding his stomach. The match continued like this for about five more minutes until Jeff regained some energy and did a hard chair shot to Matt's head which was the turning point of the match. After Jeff did some damage he pulled off a Twist of Fate on the open chair. He climbed the ropes, threw his shirt to the crowd and screamed,

"ohhhhhhhhhhhh" he jumped in the air doing a straight out perfect flip, other known as the swanton bomb, onto his older brother Matt.

"One-two-three"

_Ding, ding, ding_

Jeff jumped up with his two belts held high. In one hand, the I.C. belt in the other, his new Hardcore belt. He helped his brother backstage to his locker room and ran to Ashley's room. He ran in about to kiss her but noticed Maria, Mickie and Melina there so he hugged her, then ran over to Mickie and 

hugged her, then did the same with Maria. He ran over to Melina, she held out her arms waiting for the hug…

"No…" he said making everyone laugh

"Ugh" she said storming away

"What was that for?" asked Mickie

"Didn't you watch my match I won against Matt?" he said

"Yes I did but why did you hug me?" she asked

"Because if I hugged Ash and Maria you would feel left out" he laughed

"Okay…?"

"So Jeff how did you win, I didn't get to watch it sorry?" asked Maria

"Its okay and swanton" he replied

"Harsh"

"Naw, he's good, but hey I'm going back to my room, want to join me?" he asked looking at all of them

"Naw I'm good" said Mickie and Maria

"Sure" said Ashley jumping up from the couch. They left the room to his room. Jeff looked around and put his arm on Ashley's shoulder "so is Chris coming to the movies tonight?"

"I think but he still has to ask"

"O ok"

Back in the locker room with Mickie and Maria

"That was odd" said Mickie

"What was?" asked Maria

"How Jeff randomly came in and hugged us then left with Ash and how she got excited to leave, I know she liked him and all but that was odd."

"Oh yeah it was"

"They just changed a lot all of a sudden like they're inseparable."

"Yeah what's with them? And I think Ash is hiding something she doesn't talk as much about guys with us" Maria laughed

Back with Jeff and Ashley

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out._

Jeff's phone rang setting off his text ringtone. It was Chris, his message read

_Dude I can't ask Mickie, it's just too weird_

Jeff replied

_Come on man, what if John or Randy took Maria for a triple date?_

He showed Ashley the texts

"Not Randy, he can't keep us a secret if he found out tonight"

"Oh yeah true" Jeff said fixing the text and sending it to Chris.

_Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out Sta-_

Jeff answered his phone, it read

_Ok fine but come with me to ask Micks out, it's just too weird for me to do it._

_Ugh fine_ he answered. He told Ashley and they all met at the girls locker room.

"The big flirt afraid to ask Mickie out?" said Jeff to Chris

"Shut up" he said. Jeff called John telling him to meet them at the girls locker room and to ask Maria to the movies because Chris was to scared to ask Mickie and he was already going with Ashley. He said ok and came down. They walked inside

"Hey Chris" said Mickie jumping in his arms for a hug "Jeff do you want a hug, will you feel left out?" she laughed

"No I'm good." he said laughing with her

"Hey John" said Maria

"Hey Ria" He replied giving her a hug

"So, Mickie I was wondering…uh…do you want…um-"

"Do you want to go to the movies with Chris, John, Ashley, and I, oh and Maria would you like to come too?" said Jeff helping Chris. Mickie looked at Maria she nodded

"we'd love to" said Mickie with a smile. So they all left to the movies but it was closed which wasn't a surprise, since it was 11:30 almost 12:00. So they all headed to the nearest Bar. At about 2:00 they all got back to the hotel. Mickie was a _little_ drunk so Chris brought her back to her room and helped her get ready. John and Maria Left before everyone, oOo, just kidding, but they left before everyone since they were so tired, and Jeff and Ashley went back to their rooms.

"Thanks Jeff tonight was fun" she said

"You're welcome, anytime." He said giving her a small kiss.

A/N: hope you liked it…coming up, do they finally let out the big secret?


	10. Chapter 10 Telling the truth

Chapter 10 telling the truth

"Ash, hey, are you and Jeff together?" Mickie asked

"What, why?"

"Oh, just wondering, I mean you two have been acting strange lately."Mickie and Ashley have been down in the lobby waiting for Maria and Candice. They all decided to go to lunch.

"No, no w-why would I date Jeff, I mean yea he's cute b-but no" she stuttered

"Come on Ash, everyone knows you like him and just randomly you guys smile to each other-"

"We always smile to each other, come on Mick's you know that's how I flirt"

"Yea true but it's a different smile and you guys are always together" she said putting emphasis on the always "and you tell secrets and everything, come on you're my best friend and I'm yours, you can trust me"

"Well-"

"Hey guys, where we going?" Candice asked running up to them with Maria by her side.

"Uh, we were thinking Olive Garden?"Ashley said changing the conversation with Mickie

"Sounds yummy!"Maria said jumping over to her "let's go!"

"We'll finish this later" Mickie whispered to Ashley. Ashley took a deep breath and started walking to Olive Garden with her best buds. While walking she texted Jeff telling him what happened, and how Mickie kinda knows about them. He answered with

_I think we should let people know about us, I don't mind but it's all up to you._

_ Jeff_

She replied with

_Ok, let's just talk about it later though, I'm going out with everyone to eat._

_ Ash_

After lunch…

"So Ash, what's your answer?" Mickie asked

"Well, uh, yea but I don't want a lot of people to know yet because we just started dating."

"Oh Ash I'm so happy for you I always knew you two made a cute couple!" Mickie said hugging her best friend.

"To…tight…need…air"

"Oh sorry Ash"

"Thanks" she took a deep breath "but I have to go, I'll see you later"

"K bye" Mickie said as Ashley walked out the door. She walked down the hall to Jeff's room. Ashley got to his room and opened the door…

She looked over at him; he had a bottle of water in one hand and a bottle of some sort of pain pills in the other. She dropped her phone, keys, and her jaw fell straight to the floor. Her facial expression changed.

"JEFF!!"

A/N: sorry it's so short, well all my chapters are kinda short but this one was the shortest, I think. Well hope you enjoyed it.

Please review…p.s. only 2 more chapters left!


	11. Chapter 11 problems occur

Chapter 11 a problem occurs…

"Oh shit" Jeff whispered to himself

"Jeff what the fuck, I thought you stopped with these?"

"Hun I know bu-"

"No, no buts, these fucking kill you! Or get you fired not to mention you just got back from a suspension"

"Hun I know-"

"No you don't if you did we wouldn't be talking about this shit"

"Hun I do care it's just my back, it's messed up"

"Then go to a doctor or hospital or Matt just stop talking pills!"

"Hun I will"

"No, now I don't want to see you get hurt!" she said. A tear came down her eye. Jeff leaned in for a hug

"Ash, I'm sor-"

"No" she slapped his arms away "if you're not going to stop, I don't want to date you." She picked up her phone and left.

Jeff looked down in his hand and looked at the pills.

"God damn-it" he threw them away and sat on the couch.

Ashley's POV

I ran down the hall to Mickie's room trying not to cry anymore then I was. When I got inside her room, I couldn't hold it in any longer it just all came out.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know what to do"

"Hey breathe, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened"

"Well, when I got into Jeff's room I saw him…he was taking pain killers again" I put my head into my hands and began to bawl. "I told him to stop or were thru and left" Mickie put her hands on my shoulders and gave me a hug. She bent down to my head,

"Ash, it's ok, I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"Thanks Mickie"

"Hey what are friends for?" we both let out a giggle. Then we heard a knock at the door. Mickie got up and opened it. It was Jeff.

"Do you mind if I talk with Ashley?"

"That's not up to me" she looked over at me and I nodded. "Come in." he came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Look Ash, I know you're upset but I promise I'll stop"

"You say that now but what happens when you throw it out again or it gets worse?"

"I called Matt, he told me whatever I need he's there for me and if it gets bad he'll take me to the doctor. Look I threw out the pills and I won't get more."

"Jeff I just, I-"

"I know, Ash-"

"Jeff I can't trust you right now, I, I think we need to break up?"

"What?"

"We just need some space, I just need to be alone for now" I said. I buried my head in my hands and cried. Mickie came over and gave me a hug and I heard the door close.

A/N: whoot chapter 11. Only one more to go!! Hope you enjoyed it and please review


	12. Chapter 12 for now?

Chapter 12 for now?

A/N: the last chapter, hope you like it…

Jeff's POV

I walked back to my room and sat on the couch. I put my head In the pillow and started to cry. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I yelled.

"Hey man sup?" Chris said

"Hey"

"What's wrong man?"

"I don't want to talk right now"

"Come on I'm you best bud, what's wrong?"

"Ash caught me taking pain killers-"

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU QUIT!!"

"I did, I threw them out when she caught me and I'm not taking them anymore but, dude we broke up?"

"What?"

"Yea and it's all my fault, she can't trust me anymore"

"Oh damn that sucks"

"Yea"

"Well what did she say?"

"She said, We just need some space, I just need to be alone for now"

"for now what the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know" I threw my head into the pillows again." But I need to make her trust me again, I love her."

Ashley's POV

"Mickie what do I do I didn't want to end it with him?"

"Wait till you can trust him again, you don't want him to lie to you"

"I know but, I love him." Mickie smiled "What?"

"You love him, aw"

"Oh whatever, I'm going to my room"

"K bye Ash"

"Bye Micks" I left her room and went to mine. I saw Chris knocking at the door.

"Oh there you are, look I need to talk to you."

"Yes Jeff and I are done but no, I'm not dating you"

"No that's not what I wanted; look can we go in your room?"

"Come on" I opened the door "what?"

"Jeff's telling the trut-"

"Did he send you down here to convince me because that will just make it all worse"

"No, this is all my idea, now look" he sat down on the couch "when I went in his room I saw him sitting there crying, which was funny to me by the way, but seriously I can tell when my best friend is lying and he was defiantly not. He feels horrible for what he did and he wants to be with you. Ash, he loves you" he looked up at me. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I just wanted to cry.

"Chris, is that true, he loves me?"

"More than anything"

"Chris thank you so much for this." I said hugging him

"Ah need air"

"opps sorry." I ran out of my room and went to Jeff's. I knocked on the door and he answered. He looked up at me

"Ashley?"

"Chris told me you're sorry and you're telling the truth."

"I am!"

"Jeff promise me you will never do this to me again"

"I won't" I jumped into his arms for hug. He leaned down and gave me a big kiss.

"Jeff, I love you"

"I love you too" he said giving me a huge hug.

A/N: awww, hope you liked it, please review. I have a new story coming soon, its about John and Maria and Randy a triangle…it's long tho lol about 33-35 chapters. Funny tho, and chapters are longer than these!




End file.
